Graphics engines, such as those used to produce 3D video games for real time, or near real-time interactivity, generate large amounts of video data to represent their worlds and the objects found therein. These objects and the background environment change sometimes rapidly in response to user interaction. Often the graphical calculations used to produce the 2-dimensional (2D) and 3-dimensional (3D) images are computed on high powered gaming engine systems using specialize graphics processing units (GPUs). These GPUs then generate video data which is displayed on high resolution displays typically directly connected to the computer hosting the GPUs for better response time and drawing speed. The faster the action and the more detailed the representation of the worlds and objects, the more video data produced. Applications such as virtual reality and augmented reality, other than in the form of games also require large amounts of video data in very short amounts of time. However, high resolution displays are currently limited to 4K resolution and thus the quality of the video produced is ultimately directly aligned with and limited to the capacity of the display technology and other hardware factors.
Cinematic projection of video is similarly limited by the resolution and speed of the projectors. Greater resolution, such as 8K, is desirable for hemispherical full dome applications such as projected in planetariums.